I Love You, I Hate You, I Can't Live Without You
by Atra Aduro
Summary: Sasuke has finally ahieved his life's ambition he's killed Itachi. After the deed is done, however, the last Uchiha deosn't feel any of the expected joy. Instead, he feels...empty. Sasukecentric oneshot. Angst, no pairings.


Title is from the song 'Always' by Saliva.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the mood of the story would bounce around as much as those of a pregnant woman on dope. I also don't own the band Saliva or the song 'Always'. Becuase I'm not that good at music.

* * *

I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.

_- 'Always', Saliva_

* * *

It happened so fast, Sasuke though he must have been caught by his older brother's genjutsu. A few quick senbon to the knees, inspired by Haku, a shrieking cry of Chidori, and that was it. His life's ambition – complete. His reason for leaving Konoha – fulfilled. His brother, the only person Sasuke had really, truly loved – dead. Still, he convinced himself that it couldn't be that easy. So, for a few hours, he just sat there, waiting for the illusion to lift, talking to his brother's 'corpse' to pass the time, telling him all that he had never gotten to while he was alive.

How he still, to this day, loved his aniki (1).

How much he missed his friends from Konoha, especially Naruto.

How he hadn't felt so alive since the Valley of the End.

How he wished Itachi never murdered the clan.

How he felt, deep down, that, by killing Itachi, it was he who had finally and permanently destroyed the Uchiha. After all, if one person besides oneself is left alive during a massacre, the job isn't quite complete.

How he **knew** that it was he who had made the Uchiha all but extinct.

After a few hours, he realized that it wasn't genjutsu. What purpose would his brother have for letting him sit here, doing nothing? None. Which could only mean one thing.

He had finally done it.

Sasuke had killed Itachi.

When he realized it, that his sworn enemy was dead at last, Sasuke expected to feel something. Rage…Triumph…Joy…Accomplishment…Even remorse, that his brother was dead, and his life without meaning. Long ago he had given up hopes of reviving his clan, determined to be the last ever Uchiha. However, the missing-nin felt nothing. Only a deep, resounding emptiness. He didn't even feel that determination he had felt since he was seven years old, that need to grow strong and prove himself to the world.

He was empty inside.

After another hour of staring at his brother, once again breathing in the scent of the blood of an Uchiha, and it hit him. Howling with all the emotions he had suppressed over the years, Sasuke threw himself on Itachi's body, sobbing uncontrollably. He screamed and cried and wondered how he had some to this, how he had come to be like his brother, killing his family without a trace of regret. Yes, he was crying, but not for Itachi. Not for his dead clan, even. Especially not for himself.

He was crying because he didn't know what else to do. When one's brother dies, said person is supposed to be sad. Even more so if they were the one to kill him. But…Sasuke didn't feel anything. He couldn't. It was like he had devoted his life to slaying his brother and avenging his clan. Now that he had reached that goal, there was nothing left. He was a walking corpse.

Itachi was dead.

And, as Sasuke pulled his katana out of his big brother's back, tears still streaming down his face, and shoved it through his own chest, he realized that, by killing Itachi, he had killed himself as well.

* * *

(1) Aniki – Its like, Super big brother. Showing that one feels their big brother is the best person in the world, their hero.

(A/N:)

Don't know where this emo crap came from, but, whatever. It is what it is.

For your information, I don't have anything against pregnant women on drugs. I'm sure they're very lovely people.

Oh, and here are the promised cookies to reviewers from my other four stories:

To Renegade Rouge, I give a sugar cookie.

To Coscat, I give nothing, because she already got a cookie.

To Prinncess54, I give a smack upside the head, because she threw the cookie I gave her at me, and I think a bit of it went down my shirt.

To Fourteenth Gaurdian, I give an oatmeal-raisin cookie.

To jinsane226, I give a peanut-butter cookie, and a macadamia nut/ white chocolate chip cookie.

To Obsidian Jade, I give the classic chocolate chip cookie.

To fourth's son, I give a double chocolate chip cookie (chocolate flavored cookie with chocolate chips).

To Wagner Muffin, I give a whole bowl of cookie dough for him/her to do what s/he please with, because s/he is right, and Hidan does pwn everyone else.

To The Goddess of the Madhouse, I give a dozen crack-filled cookies.

To Toukitoshi's broken heart, I give a fortune cookie, in the hopes that it will explain to him about gay sex.

To Veritas-forte, give a gingerbread cookie with a shitload of red frosting, because the face at the end of her/his review is totally hawt.


End file.
